Margret Wonga
"Believe me when I say tha a vote for me will make living here in Britan all the more worth while, and will bring jobs for all!"-Margret's closing speech at the 2019 prime minister elections. Margret Wonga is a caporeigme in the Harvey Boys Gang, and is also the youngest sibling in the Wonga Family. Margret just like her brothers George and John formerly served as an MP in Downing Street. Margret is currently making plans to become the new prime minster of Great Britian. Also just like her brothers John and George, she has ties to the London Underground Crime Syndicate. Biography Born in London in 1979, Margret was the youngest child in a family of four elder siblings including her brothers Reupert, John, George, and Gabe respectively. She was also the only daughter of the family. As a child, she was very intelligent, and seem to have a bright future ahead of her. She was also often babysat by her older siblings who always had to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Margret despite being four years younger than him, often protected Gabe when they were younger from bulllies. Margret attended high school, and it was during her high school years that she discovered how cruel the world could be after she saw the head master Mr Banister get thrown down the stairs by some low level street thugs who had broken into the school. After leaving school, Margret attended unversity before leaving, and becoming an MP in Downing Street alongside her brothers John and George.who had become prime minister of Great Britian. Margret at this point in time had started her own sandwich smuggling scheme which would later backfire on her. Under the Wonga Family's leadership, London and Britian as a whole turned into complete ancharacy with street riots and gang wars occuring all over the city. The violence was getting so bad, that Margret and her brothers had to lock themselves in George's office for a while with their brothers Reupert and Gabe serving their only window to the outside world. However, Reupert tired of helping them out, gave information regarding their corrupt deeds to the press who used this as evidence for their immeditate dismissal. Reupert told them all about Margret's sandwich smuggling scheme. Reupert's betrayal didn't really bother Margret, as she always felt that he only cared about himself, and no one else. Margret was received the least amount of backlash from the rumours thanks to her lawyer Ainsley, but just like her other siblings was forced to step down from her role in Downing Street. Two years later in 2009, Margret who had gotten a job at the local bank, was offered a high paying job in the Harvey Boys Gang by George. Margret joined up with the gang, and was instantly given the rank of caporeigme alongside her brothers George and John who were also capos. Margret made Ainsley her right-hand man, and was put in charge of the gang's smuggling opreations. She also developed better relations for the gang with the London Underground Crime Syndicate, as she had been a friend of Major Claude Courtney when she was younger. Margret's reigme is not as large as George or John's are but is still very powerful, and very feared in London's criminal underworld. These Days Under unknown circumstances, Margret somehow got back into Downing Street as assistant prime minister to the real PM Boris Johnson most likely because of Ainsley. She also secretly been campaining against Johnson, and has been spreading false rumours about Johnson being involved with the LUCS, as well as spreading rumours about all of her oppodents who could rival her position as future prime minister. In reality, this is all apart of George's plot to completely take over London. Margret helped George and John in constructing their massive hitlist of all the men they are to assassinate for their complete take over of London. Margret has also made plans to build a massive nuclear power station in Cardiff, under the name Blaidd Drwg (Bad Wolf in Welsh.) Her nuclear plant will make her millions upon millions, and is backed up by none other than Harold Saxon himself. Margret has also had low level street gangs completey wiped out by her men, and also had her men reign havoc on the Longshore Union who are backing all the gangs in London. Margret is also started a relationship with a man named Big Ears Gwyn a tour guide from Lancashire, and have recently been spotted having dinner together at an unnamed resturant in Cardiff. Family Margret is the youngest child in the Wonga Family in a family of four elder brothers consiting of Reupert, John, George, and Gabe Wonga respectively. As the youngest, Margret was always looked after by her older siblings sometimes to an extreme degree something which she found kind of annoying. She sometimes believes that her siblings overcaring attuitude stopped her from achieving the best out of life. Despite, she does love all her family, and she is most close to George over her other siblings helping him personally when they were stuck in his office due to the public outcry. Personality and traits Margret is very loud mouthed, witty, and very childlike similar to George and John. However, she is also far more sophicated than both of them, and knows when to tone down her childishness. Margret is very respectable, and is very polite. It takes a lot to make her angry, and the only time she lost her cool was when she discovered Matthew McGuire had issued war against the Harvey Boys Gang. Margret just like her other siblings cept Reupert suffers from irritable bowel syndrome, and just like them she frequently loudly farts during meetings. However, like John. she doesn't seem to mind it as much often using it to make a rather serious situtation much more fun. She has however expressed annoyance in the issue once telling George and John that, "we really need to do something about the gas exchange. It's getting ridiculous." She is also far more cold than her other siblings happily ordering the deaths of rival gang members, and buliding a power plant over an WWI memorial. She is very happy go lucky, and is almost always seen smiling and laughing. Margret despite being the youngest is far more wise than her other siblings including Reupert. She knows how to keep them in check, a skill she claimed she learned from their mother. She just like George, tells very bad jokes at not apporiate times. Quotes *"I'm shaking my booty!"-Margret after letting a massive fart go during an important meeting. *"We really need to do something about the gas exchange it's getting ridiculous."-Margret explaining about her and her siblings' farting problems. *"We got all the family cept Gabe he's found a hunt of his own."-Margret informing George about Gabe's absence at one of their family gatherings. *"There's no more information Sir I personally escorted the prime minister to his car when it drove away."-Margret Wonga addressing the car the Prime Minister was taken away in. *"Has someone been naughty?"-Margret after seeing George and John hiding in a cupboard. *"Ooh do excuse me my duties do leave little time for a sandwich you were saying?" Margret after a loud stomach gurgle during a meeting. *"I might have to make a little stop at the ladies room if you wouldn't mind?"-Margret about to have another irritable bowel attack. Trivia *It is unknown if her other siblings are aware of Margret's association with Harold Saxon. But they most likely don't, as Margret hasn't even told her siblings about her plans for the nuclear power plant yet. *Margret was a good friend of Major Claude Courtney in her youth. *She is right-handed. *Despite from irritable bowels, Margret also suffers from acid reflex disease. *She just like all her siblings suffers from some weight issues, but like Gabe, is highly against any sort of fat shaming, and doesn't let her weight distract her from living life to the fullest. *She recently started a relationship with a man named Big Ears Gwyn. *She is described as the most well mannered and easy to talk to member of the Wonga Family. *Margret didn't seem to care for her father that much calling him lovely but a full on idiot. *Margret is allergic to green eggs and ham. *Margret is also the shortest member of her family. Gallery has someone made a coffee.jpg|Margret in 2019 margret unhappy.jpg|Unhappy Margret Sup bois.jpg|Margret hanging out with her bros George and John dinner with marg.jpg|Margret having dinner with Big Ears Gwyne things get heated.jpg|Things get heated during Margret's date with Gwyn Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:Harvey Boys Gang Category:London Underground Crime Syndicate Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Original character Category:Made up Characters Category:Capos Category:Female Characters Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Antagonists Category:Overweight characters